Mardi Gras
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: Caroline, Damon, Stefan, and Enzo head down to New Orleans for Mardi Gras but the seventy-two hours they are in the big easy is trouble some.


**Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed my stories I love reading your comments.**

 **This takes place while Elena is in her magical comma sleep.**

 **disclaimer: I don't own the vampire dairies or the originals**

 **Xxx**

" Can someone please tell me where we are going?"

An hour ago when Caroline came home from getting blood bags for them she was told by Enzo that they are going on trip. They arrive at the boarding house and Damon and Stefan are putting bags In Damon's Camaro.

"No if we told you, you wouldn't want to go. So your just going to have to wait till we get there, but don't worry blondie you will love it."

Caroline is thinking of all the places they would take her and she would love it and Damon would know and it hits her. " No I'm not going to New Orleans Klaus will find me and think I'm there to see him we haven't seen each other since that day in your woods I'm not going. Enzo can you give me suitcase back?"

"Care your going to have to face him eventually were just going down for Mardi Gras and then we're coming back 72 hours max."

Caroline doesn't want to go she doesn't want to see Klaus they still have feeling for each other but it's complicated. " Katherine avoided him for five hundred years why can't I, I don't want to go."

"Really blondie your using Katherine as a point besides Katherine running from him for five hundred years made Katherine the way she was a bitch."

As Enzo and Stefan are trying to convince Caroline, Damon comes up behind her and snaps her neck. " Looks like your coming with us."

 **Xxx**

Caroline wakes up and see that she is strapped in the backseat of Damon's Camaro with Stefan and Enzo on both her sides and Damon driving she sees the welcome to North Carolina sign." I'm going to kill you Damon you snapped my neck and took me hostage."

"Look blondie the French quarter is big and with thousands of people there for Mardi Gras. Klaus won't even know we're there we will be in and out also your not a hostage."

Caroline knows she can't get out of this and she was bound to run into Klaus eventually crosses her arms. " I hate you but if Klaus does find out I get to drink from the good stuff at your house."

Stefan smirks Damon doesn't let anyone touch his good alcohol. "No you don't and Deal."

 **Xxx**

They arrive in New Orleans and Damon pulls up to a bar called Rousseau's. " We could all use a drink."

" Did you have to go right to Bourbon street."

" Barbie if your going to be like this for the next 58 hours I'm going to snap your neck again."

Enzo puts his arm around Caroline's shoulder " Look gorgeous it's a human you. Your ten times more beautiful."

Caroline looks over at the bar and sees a blonde woman with green blue eyes wearing jeans and a sweater. She smiles up at her British best friend. " Your right I'm more beautiful."

 **Xxx**

The four of them walk over to the bar and Damon calls for the bartender " Human blondie."

" I've been called a lot of names but that's a new one my name is Cami."

Damon doesn't seem impressed " We need four shots of bourbon human blondie."

" Why are you calling me human blondie?"

Damon watches the bartender pour the bourbon and points to Caroline. " She's blondie and you look like her and your human so human blondie I would call you human Barbie but that's pushing it."

Stefan sees Damon has offended their bartending. " I'm sorry for my brother he's had a hard couple of years."

They each do their shot and ask for another and when they take the second shot they notice that vervain is mixed in with the bourbon they all glare at Damon.

 **Xxx**

As they're trying to leave a handsome vampire walks up to the bar " Are they new?"

"I think I never seen them before."

The vampire grabs Caroline's arm and turns her around " Your pretty who are you?"

" Get off."

Damon, Stefan and Enzo turned around and are behind Caroline. The vampire looks at the three guys. " Your new you have to see the king."

Caroline glares at Damon this is all his fault when he decides to speak. " Look we have been here before so we're not new."

The vampire looks down at Caroline and runs a finger down her cheek " I would of remembered a face like this."

Caroline is disgusted by this guy jerks her head back and tries to get her arm back. " Get off me."

Enzo and Stefan try to help Caroline get free from this guys grip. " The lady said get off."

The vampire laughs and tightens his grip on Caroline's arm " Your in my town little girl."

" I thought this was Klaus Mikaelsons town not yours."

The vampire looks down and the name Klaus catch his and Cami's attention " You know Klaus Mikaelson?"

Damon steps forward while Enzo, Stefan and Caroline still try to release her arm. " He's an old friend."

" I'm friends with Klaus and I never heard of you or seen you."

Damon smirks of course he's never brought them up if nobody knows about Klaus feeling for Caroline she's safe. "Well maybe you weren't paying attention I'm sure Klaus has mentioned us. If I recall Klaus never mentioned you so maybe your not as close as you thought."

"Your coming with me."

Enzo punches the vampire in the face he loses his balance and releases Caroline Who looks down at the bruise that is on her arm and watches it heal. The vampire catches himself on table and goes back to the four. " I was going to have fun with you guys first but now I'm going to let Klaus have his fun."

He goes to grab Caroline again when Stefan punches him. " Cami where is that vervain you keep behind the bar."

Damon looks at his friends " Time to go."

Cami gives him the vervain and its in a syringe.

Meanwhile Damon has pulled Caroline behind him while Enzo and Stefan are on each side of her and they're leaving when the vampire vamps behind them and vervains Caroline in the neck.

Caroline falls down Enzo catches her. " Now unless you all want to be vervained like your friend here you will come with me."

Damon looks at his brother his best friend and his unconscious friend " Fine."

"Follow me."

 **Xxx**

The handsome vampire leads them to a big house and tells them to wait in the living room before he leaves Damon gets another idea. " Before you leave when you tell Klaus there are vampires here tell him you vervained Caroline Forbes."

The vampire doesn't understand and shrugs he goes to Klaus studio and sees Klaus painting. " Marcellus what can I do for you?"

Marcel looks at the painting and can see it's a blonde girl on a street he thinks its Cami." There's new vampires in the quarter I brought them here."

" Tell Elijah I'm busy."

Marcel remembers what the blackish brown haired vampire told him. " They started a fight when I told them I was taking them to see you and I had to vervain one of them I think her name was Caroline Forbes."

That catches Klaus attention he turns so fast if he as human he would of got whiplash. " You vervained Caroline Forbes."

Marcel can sense the mood has changed. " Her friends punched me in the face and they were fighting me I had to send a message."

Klaus walks closer to Marcel until he's inches from him. " I understand but now you realize I have to hurt you."

Before Marcel can ask Klaus vamps out and bites him then snaps his neck.

 **Xxx**

Klaus is in the living room doorway in seconds. He sees Caroline laying on the couch and both Salvatore's and a guy he doesn't recognize he bends down next to Caroline and brushes a piece of hair of out her face. Damon whispers to Stefan " I told you name dropping Caroline's name to that vampire would get Klaus here faster."

" Good plan except Caroline didn't want to see Klaus and now we're in his house."

Damon just shrugs Klaus turns around to the Salvatore's and the new guy. " Explain to me what you are doing here and who is that?"

Damon steps forward " Nice to see you too Klaus did you miss us or just Caroline. This is Enzo and we're here for Mardi Gras we decided we wanted to celebrate it right in the heart of the French quarter."

Klaus rubs the bridge of his nose ten seconds with Damon and he already wants to kill him. " I didn't miss you Damon, Caroline on the other hand I did and why did you let her get vervained and in a bar fight."

"I didn't let her get vervained. The four of us were in that bar Rousseau's. Human blondie was serving us drinks and the second drink we had she put vervain in it. We decide to leave and the vampire that brought us here decide to manhandle Caroline. When we tried to get him to release Caroline's arm he wouldn't so Enzo punched him and he let go. He went to grab Caroline again and Stefan punched him. Human blondie gave him vervain and he injected Caroline who was behind me he also told us this was his town."

" I'm going to have to have a word with Marcel and Camille, and where is the doppelgänger last time I was in Mystic Falls you two were joined at the hip and now she's not even here. Also Caroline wasn't that big of a fan of Damon."

Damon glares and looks ready to attack Stefan holds his brother back. " A lot has happened since you left Mystic Falls."

Klaus looks at Caroline's unconscious form she's so beautiful. " You three go get me Camille I have to have a little talk with her about vervaining my close friend."

" We're not your lackeys you go get Camille yourself."

"Go get Camille and I will let you stay here."

 **Xxx**

While Damon Stefan and Enzo are getting Cami, Klaus is sitting in a chair across from Caroline drawing her waiting for her to wake up. " What happened where am I?"

" Hello love your in my house one of my men vervained you and brought you here."

Caroline shakes her head and sits up. " I'm going to kill Damon."

" Now I'm all for a killing and for killing Damon but why are you going to kill him?"

Caroline puts her head in her hands. " Because I didn't want to come here I didn't want to see you. I can't stop thinking about that day in the woods. It's like its on repeat in my head. It felt so good and I don't feel guilty about it. I thought if I acted on my feelings for you they would just go away but they haven't if anything they have multiplied. "

Caroline can't see the huge smile on Klaus face " Get the smug smile off your face."

Klaus lets out a little laugh " This is a genuine smile and to be honest sweetheart I haven't stopped thinking about you either."

" No this can't be happening we can't be together."

Klaus sits next to her on the couch " And why is that?"

Caroline looks over at him " Be-"

"-Why did you bite me?"

" Here you go where is our rooms?"

Klaus and Caroline look at the doorway and Marcel is holding his neck, Damon, Stefan and Enzo are standing behind Cami who looks confused why she is even there but happy to see Klaus.

Klaus looks over at Caroline first " Can we continue this conversation later. I need to deal with some disobedient people in my town first."

Caroline nods. As she gets up to join her friends she turns around. " Did Damon say where is our rooms were staying here?"

" Yes your more than welcome to share my room."

Caroline smiles at him and laughs " I will take it under consideration I don't so but thank you."

Enzo puts his arm around Caroline's shoulders when she joins them " Come on gorgeous you can sleep next to me."

They hear Klaus growl at him " Ignore him Enzo, Klaus doesn't like people talking/touching things/people that are his but Klaus should know by now I'm not his."

Klaus yells from the living room. " However long it takes sweetheart."

" After all these years you still have him wrapped around your little finger."

Caroline shoves Stefan and hits Damon in the head really hard. "It's quite annoying."

"Ow."

 **Xxx**

Klaus looks at the two people in the living room Marcel is still holding his neck and Cami is trying to help him. "Why did you vervain my friends?"

"The dark haired guy insulted me."

"They punched me in the face."

Klaus would like to be with Caroline instead of dealing with these two. " Klaus you have to heal him."

Klaus looks over at his annoying pain in the ass bartender/therapist. " I don't have to do anything you don't control me."

"Klaus this is not you. Your better than this heal Marcel, your guests are clearly poison in your life you need to get rid of them."

Hearing that makes Klaus even angrier with this situation. How dare someone call Caroline poison in his life. He vamps over to Cami and holds her in the air by her throat. " You think you know me because I told you a one or two things you don't know me at all but one thing you were right about I do need to get rid of the poison in my life."

He snaps Cami's neck and drops her to the ground. " I feel better already."

He looks at the broken hearted Marcel next to dead Cami " You killed her I thought you had feelings for her."

"All fabricated I only kept her alive because it bugged you when I talked with her...What am I going to do about you. You vervained a very close friend of mine."

Marcel backs away from the very angry hybrid and backs into Elijah and Kol " Niklaus what is going on here?"

" Teaching Marcellus here a lesson."

" Cami dead, Marcel has a werewolf bite, the smell of flowers in the air Nik has company of the female variety. When did she get here?"

Klaus growls at Kol while Elijah looks confused " What are you talking about?"

" Oh big brother you do not pay attention Niks in love or in terms Nik would understand he's found a mate."

Klaus strangles him " Stop talking."

Elijah manages to get Klaus off Kol " Who is here that would cause this reaction out of you?"

Kol puts his arm around Elijah's shoulder " Do you remember that ball mother hosted. Well do you remember Niks date?"

" Elena's blonde friend."

Kol smirks he loves seeing this reaction out of Klaus getting him all riled up.

 **Xxx**

Klaus finds Caroline on one of the balconies overlooking the street " Caroline can we talk?"

" Only if you listen I have some things to say."

Klaus nods for her to continue." You left, you just left no goodbye, no I'm leaving town. Just left and I was starting to come around to the idea that I do have feelings for you. You left in the middle of the night then turn up at my graduation like it was nothing like you still live there. You made a grand declaration of love then leave again and I don't hear from you for six months. Then you appear out of nowhere in the woods and want my confession. Then you left again I don't hear from you till I wake up on your couch. Why do you keep leaving me? You say you love me but I don't know what to believe. I got used to you always being there and now your not."

By the end of her speech Caroline has tears in her eyes she has been holding that speech in for a while. " Caroline I can explain. The night I left I got a letter from Katerina saying I had to come here something would shock me to the core. When I got here I found out that Hayley was pregnant with my child and Marcel who I raised and was thought to be dead was alive. The witches were just using me to get rid of Marcel so I killed all the witches and Hayley who wasn't pregnant. I was born in Mystic Falls but this town has always felt like home to me I helped build this town. I do love you Caroline more than you can imagine and even more than I thought was possible, and I'm sorry I've hurt you by leaving but you are more than welcome to stay here for as long as possible be my queen rule this town with me."

" I don't love you but I do like you. I've had these walls up for so long it feels good to let them down."

Klaus lifts Caroline's chin and pecks her on the mouth " I never told you how good it is to see you."

Caroline smiles up at him " It's good to see you too. What happened to those other people and is Kol singing Nik found a mate."

Klaus glares inside where Kol is vamping around the mansion singing off key 'Nik found a mate.' " I killed the bartender, bite the guy who vervained you, and yes but not for long I will be daggering him real soon."

 **Xxx**

The next day is Mardi Gras Damon, Stefan and Enzo are dancing threw the streets drunk, and Caroline has beads around her neck and a drink in her hand.

Caroline walks into Klaus studio where he is drawing he doesn't participate in Mardi Gras. She goes over to him takes her shirt off. "I love the view sweetheart but unfortunately I don't have any beads but I do have something else."

Klaus takes her by the hand to his bedroom.


End file.
